This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Automotive axle assemblies typically include a differential mechanism having a differential case that is supported by a pair of differential bearings for rotation within an axle housing. The differential bearings are typically mounted on trunnions formed on the differential case. The axle shafts of these axle assemblies have an inboard end that is typically engaged to an output member of the differential mechanism and supported indirectly by the differential case. While this type of arrangement is suited for its intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved bearing arrangement that supports the axle shafts and the differential mechanism.